


A Question of Oegnithr

by EmpiTea



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Conflict, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpiTea/pseuds/EmpiTea
Summary: After the Psijic Order learns about the appearance of the Eye of Magnus in Winterhold, the Council of Artaeum must decide how to proceed.....Takes place after Under Saarthal quest and before Good Intentions quest
Kudos: 2





	A Question of Oegnithr

The chamber was small, but comfortably fit the six sorcerers as they entered the room single file. Unhooded, the five males and one female showed elven features and wore matching yellow robes, which fell long to the floor and was inlaid with a silver and red trim. Their brown clothed boots, unadorned and simple in comparison to the elegance of their robes, scuffed softly and quietly against the stone floor. 

A wooden crescent shaped table stood fixed in the center of the room. The air was chilly, aided by the stone structure. A glass orb hung over the table from the ceiling, seemingly molding around the darkness of the room. 

The Altmer at the front of the line raised his hand and a ball of blue warped into the orb hovering above the table. The room immediately illuminated into a quiet glow. He moved towards the chair at the top of the crescent and seated himself, and the others followed suit in order by rank. The next mer casted a spell and from the center of the room grew a thin filmy barrier, enshrouding the mages. Nodding to the mer who first entered the chamber, he said, “The room is guarded."

"Speak now, then, Quaranir. For what purpose are you calling this meeting?” The speaker was much older than the others, his golden Altmer skin wrinkled, his dull green eyes worn with age.

“Ritemaster Mithnar,” Quaranir responded to the elderly sorcerer at his right, “my fellow council members, thank you for joining me today. I have gathered you together to inform you of the situation currently unfolding at the College of Winterhold." 

To Quaranir's left, Gelebros smirked unbecomingly, his Bosmer features crinkled in sardonic mirth. He was the only non-Altmer in the room and his status as a member of the Psijic Order gave him an air of capricious pretension. “What are those dull, half-witted mages up to now?” he asked clapping his hands together amusingly, “Really Quaranir, I don’t know why you feel the need to bother yourself with those so magically incompetent."

“Does this have anything to do with the appearance of the Dragonborn, Quaranir?” Mithnar asked, ignoring Gelebros.

“Indeed,” Quaranir replied. Shifting in his seat he continued. "As you all know, Elisara, Nerien, and I have been supervising the situation regarding the Dragonborn, Kasia Eldvar. Her presence in Winterhold, up until now, has been relatively without incident." At Quaranir's mention of the Dragonborn, Gelebros pursed his lips distainfully. "However, recently she has discovered some sort of ancient artifact in the ruins at Saarthal. The mages are calling it the Eye of Magnus.” 

Surprise immediately shadowed over Gelebros and Tandil, who had both previously been unaware of the rumors coming out of Winterhold. Tandil, the youngest of the council members, flew into intrusive questioning, "How is it that an artifact of this magnitude was merely found by chance." Gelebros remained silent, intrigued by the artifact but disinterested in the basal abilities of the Winterhold mages. 

"Interesting." Mithnar interrupted, his face remained unaltered despite the gravity of the news. As the senior most member of the Council of Artaeum, there wasn't much the old Altmer hadn't seen. "And this Eye of Magnus," he replied calmly, bringing the room back to a state of composure, "what is it exactly?" 

"I cannot say for certain. We only know that it is being contained at the College of Winterhold, where it is generating an immense amount of magical power." 

“The Arch-Mage….what is his name?” Mithnar tapped a single finger on the table as he spoke, “What are his intentions with this object?”

“Arch-Mage Savos Aren, I believe,” Quaranir offered straightforwardly. “At the moment, he seems cautious, rightfully so. Research of the object is underway; it seems they are simply studying it and trying to determine its origins." Almost as an afterthought he added, "Kasia is also involved, assisting in that endeavor in between her own mage studies.” 

“I see.” The Ritemaster replied, his long face grave, the only hint of emotion displayed beneath the stoic countenance. “Well this is not ideal. How do you think we should proceed, Quaranir?” 

“We need to act quickly." He broadly gestured to everyone at the table, speaking assuredly, "I believe the safest course of action for the moment is to ensure successful contact with Kasia and forewarn her of the dangers surrounding this object. Once the Thalmor hear of it, they will attempt to gain control of it. If they succeed, the Aldmeri Dominion will be unstoppable in their pursuit for power." 

Mithnar put a hand to his mouth while considering, nodding once in response but otherwise remaining silent. After a moment he turned to look further down the table, “Nerien, you are the only one here who has spoken to the Dragonborn. What do you think of her?” Mithnar held a tinge of curiosity in his light and distant voice, but otherwise appeared unperturbed by the news. 

“It is perhaps too soon to say." The Altmer's face was open and honest. "Kasia has only just discovered who she is. She is embroiled in chaos, and her path as the Dragonborn will not be an easy one." He shrugged, "I, however, thought her rather capable and sincere. I believe in her—she will not mislead us. And she could prove herself a formidable ally.” 

Tandil shook his head at Nerien’s words, “I must wholeheartedly disagree, Ritemaster. We know nothing of the Dragonborn’s motivations, only of her actions thus far—which have not been favorable to the Old ways of the Aldmer. I fear the Dragonborn will not heed our warnings. He shifted, placing his cupped hands on the table, tapping lightly against the grain with his knuckles in agitation, “If only she had stayed with the Greybeards for a time, she might have learned moderation. But I cannot trust her intentions. As it is, she has been warned against impudence. Further meddling will not bode well for any of us.”

“She is a Nord,” Quaranir argued, “They are not particularly known for their patience. Kasia might very well be every bit as foolhardy as the rest of her kin. It is true she has much to learn. But she will not learn it on her own. We are in a unique position to help her.”

Gelebros stared at Quaranir intently, “The Psijic Order does not exist for the purpose of handling the inane squabbles of men." His serious tone a stark contrast to the amusement he displayed earlier. "What can we possibly achieve in maintaining contact with the Dragonborn?”

Quaranir rose, pushing back his chair and placing his hands on the table. “Mere squabbles of men, no. But this is the Dovahkiin. She bears the blood and soul of a dragon.” His scholared voice held a tinge of reverence, “Change is upon us, and she is the very embodiment of that change within the world. Through her exists a chance for enlightenment. Is this not what this order strives for?” 

Tandil and Gelebros both looked scornfully at Quaranir, while Elisara’s stern face held a grimace, her angled brows furrowed in apprehension. “The Dragonborn may very well be enlightenment. But she could also be destruction. The hearts of dragons are not easily quelled.” Her voice, though light and airy, also held a sombre tone as she tucked a stray sandy blonde curl behind her pointed golden ear. 

Quaranir, though realizing he was at a loss, refused to withdraw. “Regardless of your opinions of the Dragonborn, one thing is certain. The Eye of Magnus must be removed from those who wish to misuse its power. Meeting with Kasia is the only logical next step given her entanglement with it.”

“Perhaps.” Mithnar turned to his right towards Elisara, “And you have not made any success in contacting her?” 

“No Ritemaster.” Elisara replied dejectedly, “I’ve tried visions, dreams—nothing has gotten through. I cannot say for certain, but there seems to be some sort of….residual energy blocking me from reaching her.” 

“Or she is ignoring you.” Gelebros suggested, “After Nerien contacted her, she might have decided she was done having visitors. The Dragonborn has no reason to cooperate with anyone.”

Elisara stared daggers at the Bosmer with heavy disapproval, “The energy blocking our communication could very well be the Eye of Magnus. The mages at the College simply do not have the power to block us directly in such a way, and I doubt the Dragonborn is that attuned yet.” She folded her arms with an air of authority and looked back at Mithnar continuing, “considering the concurrence between the discovery of the Eye and the block, I think it is safe to assume she is not purposefully thwarting our efforts.”

“Would you agree then that making successful contact with Kasia is paramount?” Quaranir queried resolutely. 

The female Altmer paused a moment, her face taut in contemplation. “No, I cannot agree to that,” she responded candidly. “Not yet at least. We cannot risk involving ourselves, especially considering Ancano’s presence at the College. With the Thalmor involved, everything becomes much more precarious. We must continue as we have always done and observe the situation. Above all, the preservation of the Old Ways and the well-being of Artaeum must come first must and foremost.”

“The Thalmor are exactly why we must take action.” Nerien pressed, “Ancano is not to be trusted. He is directly associated with the Aldmeri Dominion. The longer The Eye of Magnus remains at the College, the longer it remains in danger. If the Thalmor gain power, not even Artaeum will be safe. Kasia may very well be a powerful ally, but she will not succeed without our counsel.” 

“Ritemaster, if I may—” Tandil interceded gently. “I believe that dealings with the Dragonborn will have massive repercussions for everyone involved. In following the Old Ways of Aldmer, there seems to be no precedent that allows us to act, nor any exceptions that can be made to address this issue.” 

Gelebros and Elisara nodded in approval, "It is the best we can do for now." Elisara said diplomatically. 

“Well, I suppose that settles it.” Mithnar said decisively, “The Psijic Order does not exist for the purposes of tutelage, but for the purpose of guiding change. It is impossible to guide change virtuously if the proper course of action is not apparent. In such cases, it is better not to act than to act too hastily, thus creating oegnithr." 

Gelebros, Elisara, and Tandil bowed their heads, murmuring soft affirmations in agreement. Nerien face fell, but he nodded his head once in disappointed resignation. 

Quaranir's face matched Nerien's, but creased with a hint of frustration. “You plan on doing nothing then? Ritemaster, this occurrence—the appearance of the Eye and the Dragonborn—it cannot be a coincidence.”

Mithnar rose from his chair, the wood scraping against the stone floor. The sound echoed throughout the chamber. “No matter your contraposition, Quaranir, you are a member of this Order. It is your duty to carry out the Old Ways, as the Psijic have always done.” He made a move towards the chamber door and opened it. “If Ancano makes a move, we may intercede and deal with the aftermath. Until then, the Eye of Magnus shall remain where it is and all attempts at contacting the Dragonborn will cease.” 

Quaranir, rage bubbling to the surface, refused to yield and followed him a few steps to the door. “I urge the council to consider carefully the full ramifications of ignor- “

“Quaranir,” Mithnar turned abruptly, the door still partially open and sharply cut him off, “Until the situation changes, consider this matter settled. This girl has her own path to fulfill. You have yours. Do not mistake yourself in believing the two intersect.” At that, Mithnar passed through the magical barrier and left. Elisara, Gelebros, and Tandil followed closely behind, leaving Quaranir and Nerien. 

Nerien eyed Quaranir before slowly rising from the table, “I suppose that is that. We knew it was a long shot." Nerien gave him a sturdy pat on the shoulder, "We tried, Quaranir.” 

Quaranir stubbornly shook his head, “There must be more we can do. Kasia—the Dragonborn—she has a right to know what she is dealing with. If Ancano intends on stealing the Eye for himself, he will kill anyone who gets in his way.” 

“And that is unfortunate. But doing anything now would be making a motion against the Ritemaster and the Psijic Order. There will be consequences.” 

"I know." 

Nerien smirked rebelliously, “Well then, I suppose you know what you must do, my friend.” 

"It shouldn't take long. Keep an eye on things around here for me, Nerien.” Quaranir said before lifting his hands, producing a blindingly white portal, shimmering against the magical barrier still in place. He stepped through and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for more than half a year. It's really dialogue heavy, which I'm not really used to, so it was good practice for that. Comments and feedback are much appreciated :) 
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
